Between God and Me
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: THE GAZETTE: Aoi acaba bebendo de mais, outra vez, e então coisas estranhas começam a acontecer... Aoi x Uruha, Aoi x Ruki ::yaoi slash homo:: Um tanto quanto Death Fic


**Disclaimer: **The Gazette não me pertence. Nem Morgan Freeman. Nem Deus.

**Shippers: **Aoi x Uruha, Aoi x Ruki, Reita x Kai (último apenas se você espremer bem XD)

**Categoria: **Comédia, Drama, Fantasia, Yaoi (Slash)

**Classificação: **+16

**Beta Reader: **Bella Potter Malfoy

**Sinopse: **Aoi acaba bebendo de mais, outra vez, e então coisas estranhas começam a acontecer...

**Notas: **Fic que mexe com cânones religiosos. E fala sobre relacionamentos gays e sobre assassinato passional. Mas na verdade, é uma coisa muito besta que escrevi.

**Between God and Me – **_by Blodeu-sama_

- NÃO VOLTE MAIS! Celebridades...

Aoi foi jogado no chão sujo e molhado de um beco escuro pela porta dos fundos de um bar igualmente sujo e escuro, pelas mãos gordurentas do próprio dono do bar. As mãos do guitarrista ralaram no asfalto desigual e ele demorou uns bons dez minutos antes de conseguir levantar, sem sequer perceber que as palmas das mãos sangravam levemente. Levantou-se cambaleando nas pernas pouco firmes e praguejando.

- Eu não estou tãããõ bêbado...

Ele resmungou, com a voz pastosa e arrastada, pisando em falso nos próprios pés e indo ao chão mais uma vez, e demorando mais exatos dez minutos para conseguir recuperar o ponto de equilíbrio do corpo. Respirando fundo e dando os passos cuidadosamente, como se andasse sobre sabão, Aoi conseguiu apoiar a mão ferida no muro, e foi se arrastando beco abaixo, tencionando encontrar um lugar menos imundo pra desabar até a manhã seguinte. Se desse sorte, talvez um táxi parasse pra ele...

- Mas que vergonha, Aoi, eu não fiz você pra isso...

Uma voz profunda encheu a ruela sem saída por onde passava, e Aoi virou o rosto lentamente, apertando os olhos pra ver quem era. Uma luz difusa o cegava levemente, e ele se aproximou pra ver.

E ali, naquele beco, Aoi viu. Vestindo uma esvoaçante túnica branca, com uma faixa dourada brilhante e celestial a atravessando e um chapéu em forma de triângulo, onde um olho enorme e azul brilhava e piscava, estava...

- Morgan Freeman?! – O guitarrista perguntou, com a voz pastosa e os olhos apertados.

O brilho diminuiu e o negro com barba cinzenta suspirou e tirou o chapéu.

- Ultimamente todos me vêem assim, chega a ser frustrante sabe... afinal, eu sou Deus!

-... Okay... talvez eu esteja tão bêbado... – concluiu o moreno, se virando para voltar à lenta caminhada rumo ao banco de praça mais próximo. Mas a personificação celestial do ator americano estava em frente a ele, quando se virou.

- Uou! O que foi que eu bebi?! – Se perguntou, cambaleando para trás novamente.

- Dois martines, cinco doses de vodka e nove de tequila. Como vê, eu sou Deus – disse o homem, sorrindo beatamente.

- Grande coisa, o barman também sabe disso e ele é cego do olho esquerdo... – Aoi escorou-se na parede e cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo. Novamente, Deus suspirou seu suspiro benevolente.

- Aoi, Aoi... você perdeu a fé faz muito tempo. Está na hora de recuperá-la...

- Espera aê, ô Presidente dos Estados Unidos, você é realmente Deus? – Perguntou Aoi, erguendo uma sobrancelha com cara de desconfiado.

- Sim.

- Você ta mais bêbado que eu – Aoi riu e apontou as roupas esvoaçantes. – E isso é mais bicha que os visuais do Uru-chan...

Deus cruzou os braços e o olhou duramente.

- Assim está melhor? – E de repente ele não vestia mais túnicas brancas, mas sim um impecável terno azul celeste, com babados na frente como nos smokings de certos casamentos. Uma risada escapou pelo nariz do moreno.

- Honestamente, Deus... não.

- É por isso que gosto de deixar o trabalho pesado para os anjos... – murmurou o negro, e bateu palmas.

O beco escuro sumiu, e de repente Aoi se viu sentado em uma poltrona branca fofa. De frente para ele, sentado em uma poltrona idêntica, estava Morgan Freeman com o mesmo ridículo smoking azul. Além deles, nada além de branco, abaixo, acima e dos lados...

-... onde eu estou?! – Aoi deu um pulo na cadeira, os olhos arregalados, o cérebro lento associando que ele tinha, de alguma maneira, saído do beco escuro, em um piscar de olhos, e sem saber como.

- Chame de 'Lugar Nenhum'. É um lugar que pode se transformar em tudo... com um certo estímulo meu, claro. – Disse Deus, recostado confortavelmente em sua cadeira macia.

- V-você é... mes-mesmo... Deus?

- Sim, Aoi, eu sou Deus.

- Mas Deus não existe!! Quero dizer... Deus não aparece pra bêbados...

Deus colocou a mão sobre o peito, fingindo-se de ofendido.

- Aoi! Você costumava acreditar em mim quando era jovem... você até rezava!

- Eu nunca rezei! – Rebateu o moreno, com as pernas junto ao corpo, como que temendo que Deus fosse jogar um raio nele por beber, tocar rock e fazer sexo.

Mas Deus estendeu um pergaminho – saído do nada – na frente dos olhos e começou a ler.

- "Querido Deus, mamãe me ensinou umas orações, mas eu acho que elas são um porre, então vamos falar de homem pra homem aqui. Me ajude a ganhar uma guitarra nesse natal, porque é tudo o que eu mais quero, e descobri semana passada que Papai Noel não existe, então você parece ser o próximo na lista. Se eu ganhar uma guitarra, juro que vou à igreja mais vezes". Aliás, você não foi, apesar de ter ganhado a guitarra... mas continuando "Querido Deus, até mamãe admitiu que estou tocando bem, mas não quer me ver em uma banda. O meu maior sonho é ter uma banda que alcance o outro lado do mundo, e mesmo que seja pecado desobedecer aos pais, eu vou lutar por isso. Então, perdão adiantado". Nunca foi pecado, só para sua informação. "Deus, estou perdido. Me apaixonei por uma pessoa que eu não devia amar... ah, que se dane, você sabe tudo. Eu amo o Uruha, com aquele cabelão preto enorme, o jeitinho arrogante e tudo o mais... o jeito como ele toca, como ele sorri e joga o cabelo... a voz grave dele e o jeito como se apresenta como se o nome dele significasse 'sexo'... e eu sei que ser gay é proibido pelo seu livro, mas na minha profissão... por favor Deus, me diga o que fazer, eu não sei o que fazer com essa paixão, então... é uma boa hora pra aparecer e me dar uns conselhos de 'pai do mundo' agora...".

- É, era uma ótima hora! Porque você só apareceu agora?!

- Porque existe uma coisinha que eu criei faz tempo, chamada 'livre arbítrio', filho. Cá entre nós, eu apareci agora porque a sua situação está realmente feia e pede uma intervenção.

Os lábios grossos do guitarrista estavam abertos bizarramente, e seus olhos arregalados. Ele não se lembrava de ter feito aquelas preces, mas se lembrava bem das situações. Era impossível que alguém soubesse as exatas palavras de suas preces após tantos anos, a não ser que fosse Deus, e, mesmo ainda bêbado, Aoi achava bastante difícil acreditar que estava diante d'Ele.

- Você é um produto do meu subconsciente – resmungou, sentando-se direito na cadeira pela primeira vez. – É... do subconsciente. Eu desmaiei e isso é um sonho muito louco...

- Estenda as mãos, filho.

- Quê?

- Estenda as mãos, assim – Deus abriu as mãos na frente do corpo e, depois de um segundo de hesitação, Aoi fez o mesmo. Reparou então no sangue e nos cortes rasos feitos pelo asfalto.

- Puta merda, isso vai doer amanhã... – falou baixo, mas Deus colocou as mãos por cima das dele, e Aoi sentiu-se estranhamente em paz por um momento. Quando o negro de terno azul retirou as mãos, as do guitarrista estavam intactas.

- MASSA!! Você pode fazer uma fortuna sendo um guru tibetano ou algo assim!! – O guitarrista abriu e fechou as mãos várias vezes, testando-as.

- Eu sou Deus, não preciso de dinheiro.

- Okay, então vamos falar sério, ta legal?!

Aoi sentou-se corretamente na cadeira macia e cruzou os braços.

- Você é Deus?

- Sim.

- E apareceu pra mim?

- Sim.

- Porque minha situação está feia?

- Sim

- Mesmo que eu não acredite mais em você?

- Exatamente.

-... Ainda não saquei!

O suspiro exasperado de Deus ecoou como um trovão. Ele estava começando a perder a sua divina paciência.

- Vou ser mais claro, Aoi. Vim aqui falar com você sobre o Uruha. Sobre o seu relacionamento com o Uruha, para ser mais específico.

O guitarrista olhou para as sardas do Deus Morgan Freeman por um momento e começou a dar risada.

- Essa situação já está feia faz muuuuuito tempo, Deus. Espera... então, eu vou pro inferno porque eu transo com um homem, não é? Eu sabia, eu vou pro inferno...

- Não, não vai. Eu criei o amor, e ele se espalhou mais do que o previsto. Não culpo meus filhos por algo que eu fiz.

- Então ta perdendo seu tempo, porque o negócio entre eu o Uruha já é velho, e vai continuar a mesma coisa que está pra sempre.

- O problema é esse, Aoi, meu filho... vai mesmo, se não houver uma intervenção divina... ou seja, minha.

O guitarrista moreno voltou a cruzar os braços em frente ao corpo.

- Olha, Deus, falando de homem pra... ser superior, não tem nada que o senhor possa fazer por mim. Eu amo aquele cara desde sempre. Eu sei que ele me maltrata, eu sei que ele me usa, abusa da minha boa vontade, e me trai miseravelmente quando bebe. Eu sei que às vezes ele me faz querer mata-lo e morrer em seguida... mas o senhor disse que não pode controlar o amor. Pois é, se o senhor não pode, ninguém pode, muito menos eu.

Morgan Freeman sorriu benévolo para o guitarrista moreno, com aqueles três olhos bondosos o encarando, porque voltara a usar o chapéu triangular.

- Eu posso tentar... sabe, tem muita coisa que eu posso fazer... por exemplo, bancar o fantasma do Natal Passado...

Aoi ainda estava tentando entender o que Deus queria dizer com 'fantasma', quando percebeu que o chão branco sob ele havia sumido, e sua poltrona flutuava tranqüila sobre uma sala. Puxou novamente os pés para cima, se agarrando a cadeira.

- MAS O QUÊ...?!

- Apenas observe. – Respondeu Deus.

E o moreno olhou. E viu a si mesmo, lá em baixo, sentado no sofá puído da antiga casa de Ruki, dedilhando sua guitarra enquanto o dono da casa e Reita se falavam a um canto. Era estranho se ver de cima, ainda mais há seis anos atrás. Ainda era loiro... hum, talvez ficasse loiro outra vez...

A campainha tocou, e então Aoi se lembrou de que dia era aquele. Sentiu um calafrio na espinha.

- Não! Jovem Aoi, não abre!! – Gritou para si mesmo, mas o rapaz que um dia fora ele já havia se levantado e ia abrir a porta. O Aoi atual não precisou olhar de novo para relembrar cada milímetro da cena em sua cabeça.

Naquela ocasião, abrira a porta e dera de cara com seu destino. O destino tinha cabelos cor de noite descendo até a cintura, olhos oblíquos e astutos, aqueles lábios rosados em forma de coração, levemente enviesados num sorrisinho superior. Uruha, naquela ocasião, estava encostado ao batente da porta, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito largo, a guitarra nas costas, dentro da capa preta, as pernas metidas em jeans justas. Estava sem maquiagem, sem nada dessas coisas que aumentam a beleza de alguém e, no entanto, era a coisa mais linda que Aoi já vira até então.

Era perturbador reviver aquilo, tão perturbador que o guitarrista sentiu os últimos vestígios de álcool deixando seu organismo, de puro choque.

O Jovem Aoi lá em baixo olhava a figura à porta com o queixo caído e uma expressão babaca no rosto. O Aoi do topo da sala observou então o Jovem Uruha rir um riso lascivo e estender a mão, desencostando-se do batente.

- Uruha-desu, hajimemashite1.

-... A-Aoi-desu...

- Uruha-san! – Ruki afastou-se do baixista e veio sorrindo em direção a eles. – Que bom que você veio, eu realmente não conseguia pensar em alguém melhor para o Gazette2.

- Gazette, é assim que a sua banda se chama, Ruki-kun? – Perguntou o jovem Uruha, com aquela voz grave e aquele sorriso pervertido, entrando e se espalhando.

O jovem Aoi, ainda bobo, concordou com a cabeça.

- Sim. Daqui a pouco o Yune chega, o nosso baterista, sabe? E aí poderemos tocar e ver como você se encaixa na banda. Você gosta de solo ou base? Ah, eu vou pegar umas cervejas... – ele falava rápido, ainda com cara de um cachorrinho perdido num tiroteio, e o Aoi que flutuava acima do teto espalmou a mão no rosto e a escorregou, fazendo um barulho engraçado com a boca.

- Meu Deus...

- Sim?

- Ahn? Ah, não... não é com você... – Aoi resmungou para o negro de terno azul celeste. - Eu só não acredito que era tão ridículo...

- Ah, sim, quero que olhe bem essa parte. – Morgan Deus apontou seu dedo em riste para os que ainda tinham restado na sala. Uruha estava sentado no sofá ao lado de Reita, e Ruki sentara-se no braço do mesmo.

- Aoi... ele é sempre bobinho assim? – Perguntou o jovem Uruha para os outros dois.

Reita respondeu.

- Ele é bem avoado, mas hoje parece bem pior.

- Acho que ele ficou chocado com você, Uruha-kun – disse Ruki, em voz baixa, enquanto se ouvia um barulho de pratos e panelas caindo na cozinha.

- Ah... – aquele sorriso sacana aumentou mais no rosto pálido do guitarrista. – Bem, isso pode ser divertido.

Reita riu, balançando a cabeça, e Ruki apenas abaixou o rosto, olhando para os lados. Os olhos de Uruha pareciam demoníacos nos segundos que antecederam a chegada de um rapaz loiro com várias garrafas de cerveja na mão. A campainha tocou e o Aoi mais velho ainda observava com o rosto anormalmente sério lá em cima, quando Deus estalou os dedos na frente dele.

- Lembra-se desse dia, Aoi?

O guitarrista ergueu os olhos lentamente, enquanto a imagem lá em baixo se desvanecia como fumaça.

-... lembro.

- Você tinha ouvido essa pequena conversa entre seus amigos naquela ocasião?

- Não, estava ocupado demais tentando segurar as panelas de família da mãe do Ruki, enquanto elas desmoronavam em cima da minha cabeça.

- E o que achou?

Ele voltou os olhos negros para a face cheia de pintinhas negras de Morgan Deus.

-... acho que o Uruha tinha razão, podia ser divertido. Pra ele, quero dizer. Me tentar, me fazer perder a cabeça, e tudo o mais que você sabe. Sim, deve ter sido divertido pra ele no começo. Não vejo o porquê de você me mostrar isso, Deus.

O olho azul de Deus piscou, e piscou de novo, várias vezes seguidas, e Deus deu uns tapinhas no chapéu.

- Droga, má recepção, acabei de perder a África de vista outra vez... enfim, mostrei porque queria que você visse os olhos dele. Tenho certeza que reparou nos olhos dele.

Aoi não disse nada. Mas sim, claro que ele tinha reparado.

- Bem... fantasma do Natal presente então, vamos ver se você entende dessa vez, Aoi.

Desta vez não foi o chão que se dissolveu em uma imagem, nas o lado esquerdo do guitarrista. Em poucos segundos, ele se viu sentado na escuridão, enquanto acompanhava uma cena dentro de um quarto de hotel, como se estivesse vendo algum filme em 3D num cinema muito escuro.

No quarto de hotel, cinco pessoas. Três delas pareciam desconfortáveis, as outras duas estavam ocupadas de mais comendo os lábios uma da outra para notarem isso.

Alguém pigarreou. Kai, sentado de pernas cruzadas no chão, rolando pelo carpete uma garrafa de sake.

- Uruha... Uru... o Aoi pode chegar a qualquer momento...

Um cara loiro, com lábios inchados e vermelhos, e a mais perfeita face do mundo, descolou a boca da outra pessoa com um bizarro som de sucção. Tinha os olhos escurecidos, do jeito que sempre ficava quando estava morrendo de tesão. Aoi, invisível a eles, enterrava as unhas nos braços da poltrona branca.

- Ele está bebendo suas amarguras de novo, não vai chegar até de manhã – murmurou, enquanto aquele homem desconhecido atacava o pescoço dele com a boca. Era um desconhecido sexy, moreno, estava sem camisa e parecia até um profissional, mas naquele momento Aoi queria arrancar o coração dele e enfiar em sua boca enquanto ainda estivesse vivo.

- Uruha, você é a causa das amarguras dele. – Ruki falou, parecendo severo e desapontado. Não era do feitio de Ruki bancar o responsável, mas ali, no canto mais escuro do quarto, ele parecia quase revoltado.

Reita, largado numa poltrona e bebendo em silêncio, apenas balançou a cabeça, sério.

- Se quer trepar, ao menos vá para um outro quarto. Não deixe ele pegar roupas de um outro cara no quarto de vocês de novo, você sabe como ele fica.

- Sim, eu sei... – Uruha soltou uma gargalhada – Emburrado como um garotinho de oito anos. Amo o jeito como ele é devotado a mim, ele passa por cima de tudo por mim, até disso... hn... calminha, garotão. Mexer aí só quando as crianças tiverem ido para a cama... – ronronou para o acompanhante, cujas mãos estavam num lugar onde Aoi já brincara várias vezes.

Ruki se levantou, atravessou o quarto a passos duros e saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si. Reita bebeu mais um gole de sua garrafa e olhou para os dois, que ainda estavam tentando trepar sem tirar as roupas. Depois olhou para Kai.

- Hey, Ukeeee...

- Que é Reita?

- Quanto você bebeu?

- Não o suficiente pra tentar reproduzir isso – e ele apontou para Uruha – com você.

- Que pena, quem sabe da próxima vez...

Mais uma vez Uruha desgrudou os lábios da boca que sugava com tanta vontade e apontou para Kai.

- Você. Precisa de sexo. Não pode passar a vida inteira mexendo só em baquetas de madeira, Kai.

O baterista corou, mas pareceu pensar por um minuto.

-... vamos, Reita. Vamos pro quarto... – resmungou por fim, ainda mais corado. – Dormir. – Emendou, mas Reita sorriu enviesado.

- Claro, dormir como anjos.

A cena novamente se dissolveu perante os olhos de Aoi, e só então ele percebeu que tinha riscos de lágrimas em seu rosto. De ódio, puramente. Enxugou-as, tentando bancar o durão.

- Reita e Kai, ãhn... eu vou zoar com eles amanhã, vou mesmo...

- Aoi, ele faz isso porque sabe que você vai estar sempre lá pra ele. Ele sabe que você nunca vai abandoná-lo, que pode fazer o que quiser e sempre vai poder ter seu brinquedinho de volta, quando quiser, só com um biquinho e algumas desculpas. Uruha é corrompido, e sinto dizer que quando vocês morrerem, vão para lugares diferentes.

O rapaz baixara a cabeça. Sempre soubera que Uruha o traía, mas nunca tinha visto. Sempre tinha imaginado nessas ocasiões que ele se sentia verdadeiramente culpado, mas não conseguia se controlar... agora tinha visto que Uruha podia se controlar muito bem, bem de mais até. E que culpa era a última coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça.

- Ele não é perfeito, Deus. Mas ele não é assim tão ruim... talvez só uns aninhos no purgatório quando ele morrer já sejam o bastante, não acha?

- Eu salvaria todas as almas, Aoi, mas meu filho e eu fizemos um trato.

- Quem, Jesus?!

- Não, o meu primogênito de verdade, Estrela da Manhã. Você deve conhecê-lo mais pelo nome que ele usa agora. Lúcifer. Lúcifer, vê se pode! A gente cria um filho com todo o amor e carinho, só pra ele bancar o rebelde na adolescência e resolver criar o inferno! Bem, não posso fazer nada agora, o garoto é tinhoso... mas não estamos falando de mim, e sim de você. O meu trato com o Estrela da Manhã é algo que meros humanos jamais poderiam compreender.

- Hey, maneira aí no 'meros humanos'!

- Desculpe. Mas vejo que ainda não entendeu como essa sua relação é perigosa para você. Vamos ver se o fantasma do...

- Saquei, saquei... Você está tentando imitar o Charles Dickens com aquele conto americano idiota que passa todo Natal na televisão. Não precisa continuar com essa história de fantasmas, simplesmente me mostre.

Morgan Deus suspirou e apontou para cima. O futuro ele veria como em verdadeiros cinemas 180º!

- Você podia ganhar um dinheiro construindo cinemas alternativos assim – resmungou Aoi, enquanto a imagem ficava nítida.

- Eu não preciso de d...

- Dinheiro, sei... hump! Vida fácil, essa, a de ser superior...

Aoi pensou ter ouvido Deus resmungando algo sobre bêbados e a maldita hora em que inventara a cana de açúcar.

E isso foi segundos antes de olhar para cima e ver uma cena um tanto quanto chocante.

O passado era algo de que ele se lembrava nitidamente, e o presente, embora o tivesse magoado profundamente, não chegara a chocar. O futuro, por outro lado, o fez franzir o cenho um tanto quanto horrorizado.

A cena acima dele era novamente de Uruha. Ele não parecia ter mudado nada, nem mesmo uma única linha de expressão. Por outro lado, os cabelos, agora loiros, passavam dos ombros, num penteado complicado, parecido com os penteados tradicionais das princesas imperais do Japão. Usava uma roupa feita de couro prateado, colada ao corpo como uma segunda pele. E parecia zangado. Muito zangado.

Mas o que fizera Aoi sentir-se assombrado com a cena foi a própria imagem. Ele se reconhecera sentado a um canto, um tanto quanto encolhido sobre si mesmo, várias garrafas de tequila barata espalhadas ao redor de si. Usava roupas esfarrapadas, o cabelo parecia não ver água a pelo menos um mês, e a barba rala que lhe cobria o queixo era acinzentada, como a do homem Deus ao seu lado. Ao contrário de Uruha, parecia pelo menos vinte anos mais velho. Pensou em perguntar quando raios era aquilo, mas antes que pudesse perguntar, Deus respondeu com sua voz grave e tristonha.

- Nove anos se passaram desde a cena que você acabou de presenciar no quarto de hotel. Sua banda não existe mais, você está bêbado há vários meses. E sem dinheiro. Uruha, por outro lado, é rico. Ele se casou com uma herdeira da Imprensa e agora é líder de uma nova banda. A banda dele não está fazendo sucesso.

E antes que Aoi pudesse perguntar o que Uruha estava fazendo ali com ele, então, o próprio Uruha começou a falar.

- Você vai fazer isso!

O Aoi mais velho fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em negativa, sem muita convicção.

- Oh, você vai. Tudo o que querem é a antiga formação de volta por apenas uma semana, Aoi. E você vai tocar.

- Eu não toco mais... – resmungou o Aoi mais velho, encolhendo-se ante a fúria gelada que desprendia do loiro.

- VAI TOCAR! – Gritou o outro, de uma vez, perdendo o controle. Logo em seguida pigarreou e se recuperou. – Eu não vim até esse antro em que você mora vestindo o meu visual novo só pra ouvir um bêbado dizer não. Minha carreira está delicada no momento... – então Uruha fez aquela carinha, aquela a que Aoi nunca pudera resistir antes, inocente, linda – eu preciso de você Aoi-shi... faça isso por mim?

O Aoi da poltrona branca já balançava a cabeça em concordância, porém o outro Aoi, aquele completamente arruinado, voltou o rosto um tanto inexpressivo para Uruha, e o encarou por muito tempo. Muito tempo mesmo. Então uma palavra se formou no ar como se nem mesmo tivesse saído dos lábios dele. Parecia demasiadamente sóbria, forme e resoluta, para ser dele.

Mas era.

- Não.

O Aoi do presente quase engasgou de surpresa. Mesmo o estado lamentável em que se via não era suficiente para que dissesse não àquela carinha angelical. Mas aquela única palavra parecia mais coerente do que tudo que Aoi andara dizendo nos últimos tempos... e pelo jeito, no futuro também.

Uruha, porém, parecia mais do que chocado. Parecia ter acabado de levar um tapa na cara. Aoi quase podia ver naquela imagem do futuro um ódio frio e destilado se formar nos olhos do guitarrista mais novo, um brilho demoníaco como o daquele primeiro encontro. Observou-o levar a mão para dentro da pequena mochila que estava no chão, e notou um brilho metálico na mão dele. A voz do Uruha do futuro soou perversa, malévola, e estranhamente verdadeira.

-... se é assim... prefiro ter uma desculpa razoável para justificar sua ausência, Yuu... vou dizer que você morreu!

E com uma gargalhada gelada, tirou uma pequena arma de dentro da mochila. Apontou friamente e Aoi viu seus próprios olhos cansados e atordoados se arregalarem, antes do barulho de tiro ecoar.

O Aoi do presente apertou os olhos com força, mas aparentemente a visão podia ultrapassar suas pálpebras. Ele viu seu corpo caindo para trás, inerte, um buraco vermelho quase no meio da testa. Viu Uruha ofegar, baixar o braço e soltar a arma. Viu-o dar um passo para trás e engolir em seco. E então ouviu um grito, e ele reconheceria aquele grito mesmo em um milhão de anos.

Ruki estava parado à porta, uma expressão de pavor e ódio no rosto envelhecido. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos, mas elas pareciam retidas ali. Todo ele parecia ter se quebrado por inteiro ao ouvir aquele som. Uruha o encarou.

-... Ruki, não... não é... eu juro que não é...

As palavras pareceram despertar o mais jovem do estado catatônico em que se encontrava. Aoi nunca vira seu rosto com uma expressão tão assustadoramente ferida, doente. Ruki não parecia sequer humano.

Ele avançou. Aoi mal viu quando ele pegou a arma que havia caído no chão. Só conseguiu ouvir os gritos.

- BASTARDO MISERÁVEL!! – E outro barulho de trovão ecoando pelo pequeno apartamento.

A roupa cor de prata de Uruha se manchou com o próprio sangue, quando uma bala abriu espaço pelo seu coração e foi se alojar na parede oposta. Ele olhou para baixo, cobriu o ferimento com as mãos e ergueu os olhos novamente para Ruki.

Olhos frios.

Mortos.

E seu corpo desabou no chão de tatame. Aoi ainda pode ouvir seu último suspiro. E ele não ouviu outra vez o barulho da arma caindo no chão, não ouviu Ruki começar a soluçar descontroladamente. Ele apenas viu, como em câmera lenta, o menor se jogar contra o corpo do moreno, sacudindo-o, gritando para que acordasse, que ele não podia morrer, que ele não podia morrer sem saber que o amava. Isso Aoi ouviu.

-... eu te amo, Aoi! Não morra, por f-favor... acorda! ACORDA!!

O grito o fez erguer o corpo rápido, olhando assustado em volta. Demorou vários minutos para reconhecer a portaria do hotel onde estavam hospedados. Aparentemente, estava deitado na entrada de mármore frio. Ergueu o rosto pálido para a face ligeiramente assustada do vocalista. Ruki parecia preocupado.

- Aoi, você está bem?! Você estava gemendo meu nome e "Uruha, Uruha..."...

- Eu... eu... – ele respirou fundo, tentando se levantar. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas, e ele sentia como se fosse vomitar. Ainda podia sentir um frio mortal dentro do peito.

Ruki suspirou e o ajudou a ficar de pé.

- O que você bebeu dessa vez? – Perguntou resignado, mas Aoi balançou a cabeça, e apoiou o corpo no do menor.

- Muito. Mas eu não estou bêbado, Ruki-san... eu vi Deus!

O menor virou o rosto para ele por um segundo, espantado, então suspirou de novo, um tanto exasperado.

- Mas que droga, Aoi! Você tem que parar de misturar vodka com energético!

- Não, eu juro, era ele! Ele tinha a forma do Morgan Freeman, e estava imitando aquele conto de Natal! Ele me mostrou o passado, o presente e o futuro! E o futuro... Ruki, é horrível! Ele disse que minha situação pedia uma intervenção e...

- Realmente pede. Amanhã vamos procurar um médico pra você.

O menor o arrastava com certa dificuldade para o lob do hotel. Aoi amarrou a cara e desvencilhou-se, sentando-se no sofá vermelho e fazendo o menor sentar-se ao seu lado com um puxão.

- Eu não estou bêbado! Eu estava, mas então essa coisa louca aconteceu! Como você explica minhas mãos?!

Aoi estendeu as mãos para o menor, e ele as olhou.

- Suas mãos estão normais Aoi-san. – Disse calmamente, como se falasse com uma criança.

- Exatamente! Elas estavam esfoladas quando saí do bar. Deus curou, com uma luzinha amarela ou sei lá o que.

Ruki continuou encarando-o como se estivesse olhando para uma bolha melequenta não identificada. Aoi cruzou os braços.

- Deus me disse que minha situação com o Uruha pedia uma intervenção. Ele me mostrou de novo o dia em que eu conheci ele, na sua casa, lembra? Eu tinha derrubado as panelas de cerâmica da sua mãe.

- Oh, eu me lembro – resmungou Ruki, lembrando-se mais especificamente da bronca que recebera depois.

- E depois, me mostrou o presente. Aqui no hotel. E depois me mostrou o que aconteceria em nove anos se eu não deixasse o Uruha. É... é pavoroso Ruki. – Ele agora parecia ter medo. As cenas queimavam suas retinas, num loop repetitivo e cruel.

- O que acontece no futuro?! Acaba o rum?!3 – Perguntou Ruki, sarcástico.

Aoi parou. Estava dizendo loucuras, sabia. Mas as mãos... ele estava ficando confuso. Será que ainda estava bêbado? Ele não sabia dizer como chegara até ali.

-... okay, talvez eu... precise de um banho frio. – Murmurou, se levantando. – Eu vou para o quarto...

Mas a expressão de Ruki mudou e ele o segurou pela manga da camisa, ainda sentado.

- Ahn... será que você não prefere tomar banho no meu banheiro? É maior...

Aoi olhou para ele. O vocalista mordia o lábio inferior levemente. No entanto, Aoi estranhamente sorriu um sorriso triste.

- Aquele prostituto ainda está no quarto com Uruha? Bonito, moreno, estrangeiro... acertei? – A pergunta foi feita em voz fria.

Ruki arregalou os olhos. Nem mesmo o próprio Uruha teria descrito o homem melhor.

- Como você...?! Quer dizer, não, não é nada disso...

Aoi assentiu com a cabeça, olhando para os lados. É claro que doía, doía como o inferno. Ele amara aquele homem desde o segundo em que se conheceram. Mas a verdade é que Uruha era egoísta, cruel, mal. Isso, ele era simplesmente mal.

Ficar com ele era suicídio. Literalmente, Aoi sabia.

- Uruha que trepe o quanto quiser essa noite. Amanhã... amanhã ele vai ouvir um 'não', e eu sei que ele não vai gostar.

A frase surpreendeu Ruki muito mais do que o fato de Aoi poder descrever o homem com quem Uruha estava naquele momento. Deixou-o pálido, na verdade, branco como cera.

-... Aoi... você tem certeza que está se sentindo bem? Nenhuma dor no peito, nem na cabeça...

- Dor no peito, talvez... – murmurou Aoi, sorrindo outra vez daquele jeito triste. – Mas coração partido não é doença.

Ruki baixou os olhos, e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Não... não é...

O moreno ergueu o rosto dele levemente.

- Vamos pro quarto... pro seu quarto. – E então o puxou, abraçando-o pela cintura, enquanto atravessavam o lob em direção aos elevadores. Ruki apertou o botão do andar e virou para Aoi.

- Você realmente viu Deus?!

- A cara do Morgan Freeman!

As portas de fecharam.

_1 "Prazer em conhecê-lo" em nihongo, pra quem não sabe._

_2 Nos primeiros anos da banda, ela se chamava apenas "Gazette", sem o "the" na frente._

_3 Piratas do Caribe pouco neh?!_

oOo

**(A porcaria das) Notinhas de fim de página:** Acho que essa fic alcançou dois extremos. O absurdamente idiota e o absurdamente trágico. Nunca tinha tentado fazer isso antes, na verdade. E, só pra constar, estou publicando a pedido da Bella, porque eu honestamente não ia botar isso ao crivo do publico. Mas... mandem reviews!


End file.
